Prior to the present invention, diverse composite designs composed of various irregularly shaped separate cobble stone elements have not heretofore been utilizable to obtain an integrated design inclusive of a plurality of fan shaped composites. Heretofore it has not been accomplished for any prior combination of different irregularly-shaped separate cobble-stone elements, that integrated fan shaped composites would fit together in a coordinated and close fitting relationship with other elements. In arriving at the present invention, applicant undertook and was required to conduct extensive expensive experimentation. During experimentation, there were a series of failure prior to arriving at the present invention.